When I Look In Her Eyes I Just See The Skies
by Short Ninja
Summary: AU. Based very, very loosely on the lore of the Ocarina of Time. Rome Cousland is the princess of Ferelden, and Alistair is one of the few Grey Wardens, a society that stays very well hidden within the society of Ferelden. A darkness is spreading over the country and the only warning they have is the dreams of a elven woman. Most likely a one-shot.


A/N: Replaying OoT and a plot bunny attacked.

Very, _very_ loosely based on Legend of Zelda lore. Most likely a one-shot.

* * *

The gardens were beautiful today. The sun was shining brightly, briefly covered by clouds before the rays were uncovered again. The princess' skirts were beyond annoying today. Her handmaiden, Nonna had insisted she dress in a pure white dress, decorating her ebony hair with a very exotic and very rare white flower.

Rome stood in the gardens, peering in a window trying to catch snippets of her father's conversation with Teryn Loghain and Arl Howe.

"You do know it's very rude to eavesdrop right?"

Rome turned quickly, dagger already in her hand.

"Who…? How did you get past the guards?" She asked softly. The man before her was very handsome indeed. He had a sheen of dark gold hair, and amber eyes that stared into her own golden ones. The man was carrying a shield, and a beautifully crafted sword. She was careful to keep the surprise off her face, as hard as it was.

"Wasn't too hard, even for me." He shrugged. "My name is Alistair, and I was told to find you."

The princess stepped forward, closely examining the man.

"Let me see your arm." There was feeling, deep in her stomach what was going on. Nonna had relayed her dreams to the princess. If the first dream was coming true… They were in for some very troubling times. And that was putting it lightly.

Alistair quirked his eyebrow at her but obliged. She saw the small tattoo, and to the untrained eye it would have looked like a normal tattoo. But it wasn't. He was from a secret enclave of men that were working towards the betterment of Ferelden. It was only the royal family and a select few completely trustworthy figures that knew of them and their dealings.

"I know who you are. Do you have the pendant?"

Alistair nodded, carefully removing a small chain from a small bag attached to his belt. Rome smiled brightly before taking the chain. She examined every inch of it, her eyes lingering on the sparkling green emerald.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked, prying her attention away from the stone.

"A pretty piece of women's jewelry?"

So he had been sent on a quest without fully knowing what it was. What a surprise. The Grey Wardens, as important as they were, were very secretive even with their own members. Rome was not going to keep this from Alistair though, if he was going to put his life on the line for their country then he had a right to know what was going on.

"Nice try, but no. It's a spiritual stone. There are three hidden with the guardians of the land. Sealed away is a sword, a bane of evil. It was forged by Andraste before she became the Maker's wife. If you have one…" Rome's eyes turned dark, she clutched his arm. Alistair said nothing as her grip tightened.

"You must get the other two and open the door in the Temple in Denerim. You must get the sword so we may have a chance to vanquish the evil that's coming."

"Do you know what the evil is?"

Rome gained her composure and looked behind her to the window.

"No. I do not. I suspect that they have something to do with it, but they are not the causes. My father doesn't believe that Loghain and Howe cannot be trusted. Now go. Nonna will escort you out. Oh and Alistair? Be safe. If I could, I would be out there watching your back."

Alistair nodded solemnly. He turned and started walking forward before stopping dead in his tracks.

"Where did she come from? Does Nonna appear out of thin air often?" He asked honestly shocked. The elf had appeared before him, and a small smile was playing across her delicate features. Nonna didn't get to do that very often and it was a pleasure when she did. Rome shot her guardian a bemused look before reassuring Alistair.

"It's just something she does. Do not worry."

Alistair sighed before moving forward. Nonna waited for him patiently.

"I am going to teach you a song passed down for generations from the handmaidens of the Princesses." Nonna sung a few notes, and listened as Alistair played them back on a small Ocarina. She gave him a firm nod and grabbed his arm. There was a flash of light and they were in front of the gates to Denerim.

"How in the world…?"

"You are brave, Alistair. You will do what she needs you to do. And you will not falter. Go to the Circle and find the second stone there. After that, your path will be made clear. Good luck, Alistair."


End file.
